


【深呼晰】Crown of thrones荆棘冠冕

by Merabolic



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M, shx - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merabolic/pseuds/Merabolic
Summary: 爱人，你怎样从故梦中复活





	【深呼晰】Crown of thrones荆棘冠冕

CHAPTER 1  
录音师提前了半小时到场。  
平常的工作他也会提前到场，但是只作为一种基本的礼仪执行。而对于一种礼仪而言，10分钟已经相当足够。毕竟他在当今顶尖的制作人的棚工作，能被选中已经说明他的不凡，更何况对于一个刚刚毕业不久的年轻人。这几乎是一种褒奖。他也十分认可这点，并骄傲的接纳。  
但是今天他提前了足足半个小时。  
甚至可以更早。事实上，他前一个晚上兴奋的几乎不成眠，但是他强迫自己睡了，并早早醒来。今天他要见的人容不得他一点失态，他要求自己精神饱满。  
他坐了一会，默默的回忆自己向前辈问得的经验。其实没有什么实质内容，大多是充斥了各种语气词的赞扬。于是他的神思开始飘忽。一会儿又惊醒。然后站起来，开始检查录音棚内的设施。  
其实有什么好检查的呢，找不到事做。那个可怜的麦架被他摆弄了十几分钟。  
直到紧闭的大门再一次被推开，两个人一前一后的走进来。  
“嗨~您好您好，您就是这次的录音老师么？”  
人进来，安静的录音室就被鲜活的人气填满。前头那个身量更小的率先向他打了招呼，受宠若惊，一边手忙脚乱的回，心底里尖叫止不住。趁自家老板兼这次单曲的作编——李琦揽着演唱者交换歌曲的处理意见赶紧跑出去，在监听台前坐好。  
录音师狠狠搓一把自己的脸，强行压下失控的表情，心里还在傻乐。啊啊啊周深！这就是周深！他真的好可爱妈妈爱你崽崽呜呜呜不行不要男妈妈。  
我到底在干嘛。太傻了，冷静。他默默的命令自己。保持专业素质，特别是在偶像面前。找回一丝属于“专业”的神思，他抬头确认棚里一切正常。  
棚里周深抬眼，正好对上他，笑了一下。  
等等记得去要一张合影和签名专辑。他又小小的补充。

录制过程一切顺利。准确的说，是周深一切顺利，录音师则有点不在状态。李琦无奈，面对只会疯狂打call什么都说好的录音师，只好自己担当严厉的制作人。  
不过确实是好。严厉的制作人李琦先生也没什么补充意见，主歌连带几轨和声不到两个小时就收工了。人声被电子信号转化成波形，起伏流畅，让人移不开目光。到了收束的尾音，竟然隐隐有突破物理限制的意思，登峰造极的演绎让声波好像跨越了吸音墙体，袅娜的在空间里弥散。  
让人触及一种实体化的缠绵。  
眼看身边的录音师基本已经完全放弃工作，专心致志的欣赏干声，李琦无奈的抬手朝棚里的人比了一个“OK”。周深了然，摘了耳机出来。  
“啊，我的天，这是天国的声音么深深。就冲这首主题曲，这片子票房要多加一个亿!”李琦例行棒读。  
看到外边监听室里李琦又开始捂心闭眼胡言乱语，周深对待老朋友向来是不加客气的。站到监听台旁边开始看录音师处理分轨，一边漫不经心的回嘴：“说过了哦李琦老师，走走心换一套词呢？过了没？”  
“过了过了，完全可以，我看都不用修音。走走走，下班下班。对了，等等有事么？喝杯茶？我还约了余老师和大龙。”  
“吼，在这里等着我呢琦哥，我说你怎么突然这么卖力做一首原声带，还为我“量身定制”，写这么难一首歌，你请客哦？”  
“我请我请，赶紧走吧，跟你说最近…”  
人声逐渐在走廊上飘远了，四下陷入静谧。没有环境音，录制的干声一遍遍的loop，居然全不乏味，令人忘却一切….  
等等，忘却一切？  
录音师猛地起身，差点被线缆绊倒。追出去到电梯间，人早走了。  
年轻的小录音师失魂落魄的飘回了录音棚，摸索着伸手把一早珍重放在包里的专辑抽出来，托着，发呆。  
我甚至忘记要签名了。  
悲伤不能自抑，拿出手机编辑微博，细细回忆这“追星成功”的一天，悚然回忆起自已各种全然没有专业精神的细节，甚至周深老师走的时候都没跟他打声招呼！恨不能头抢地耳，完了，老板不会扣我工资吧，，，不不不扣工资无所谓了，不会开除我吧！入职不久的录音师开始悲凄的回忆，回忆自己深夜里蒙着被子听过的歌，坎坷时的徘徊不定和耳机里单曲循环的温暖人声，那些淡退的，又鲜活的，啊，我伤心的可以去写诗，词可以……  
手机震了一下，提示微信消息。  
他不是很想回，他正在伤心，这种心情理当得到体体谅。可没办法，一个打工仔，要吃饭的。唉。  
他看了眼消息通知。  
然后锁屏，然后解锁，又划开看了眼。  
他把手机摔出去了。

“你新招那个录音师也太好玩儿了，紧张成那样，唉，傻孩子。”  
“那没办法啊。你可是他人生信仰一般的偶像，你要是见到邓丽君，跟你打招呼，你还不得疯。唉，名片推给你了。”  
“我，是，人！”  
李琦看着坐在对面的人拢着一杯饮料发信息。手指飞快的在屏幕上点触，嘴里还咬着吸管。冰饮外很快凝出水滴，缓缓下滴，把桌布洇开小小一片。  
不得不承认，有的人是真的一生都是少年。  
对面的“高龄少年”好似心有所感，突然抬头看他，表情很少见，隐隐透露出一股“一言难尽”的意思。  
“嗯？”  
手机被举到面前，绿油油的微信界面上除了周深方才发过去的宽解还有两行字。  
“谢谢周深老师！今天真的太抱歉了”  
“我真的太激动了老师，周老师，我特别喜欢您！我是听您的歌长大的！”  
李琦很不给面子的大笑出声，周深磨了磨牙，作势要打他。但大约错估了桌子的宽度，或者自己手臂的长度。总之没有碰到李琦，只把桌子中间的瓶花挠的摇摇欲坠，又赶紧倾身去扶。  
李琦笑的愈加放肆。  
“公共场合，注意影响，李，琦，老，师。”  
咬牙切齿。  
动静太大，引得别桌侧目，两位只好暂且都收了声。眼神飞得你来我往。过不一会又不知道谁先开的话匣子，又聊的热火朝天，叽叽咕咕。茶水续了一杯，话题转了三折，环绕世界一圈。到最后，李琦终于还是忍不住，语气下沉，带着点熟稔的忧心：“深深啊，奔四了，你还是，，，不打算定下来？”  
果然。周深内心长嚎一声，也续着话题熟稔的开始嘻嘻哈哈的打岔。献身艺术的单身宣言发表了一半，手机很适时的响了一声。  
李琦无法，喝了口水：“唉，算了。你看看是不是笛哥他们到了。”  
“不会吧，不应该联系你么。欸是工作信箱？让我来看看谁要打扰我的咸鱼生涯——”  
对面的人又僵住了，李琦奇怪，调笑：“不会吧，今天这么多人上赶着说从小听你的歌？”  
“是，，，B爱乐的邀约。”  
“？”  
古典涉猎不多，李琦稍微思考了一下这是哪个乐团，然后发现这他妈的根本就不需要思考——  
“牛逼——！！！我深深！”

余笛和刚下排练的郑云龙循着地址一路找去，刚推门，就看见李琦抱着明显还有点懵的周深在不大的的店铺里满地乱跳，他突然就想起好几年前兄弟们录一首歌时的情景。  
“嗨上天花板。”

CHAPTER 2  
“？？？你说什么玩意儿？你拒了？”  
“嗯。”  
“什么就嗯？？？B爱乐啊深深？你认真点，看着我说话。”  
桌上三双眼睛同时灼灼的看着自己，微信群已经被因为李琦发布的消息炸了，所有人都在疯狂的刷屏，甚至逆着时差向他的私信狂轰滥炸。  
向余笛要了禁言权限，事主才终于说了自下午收到B爱乐邀约以来的第一句话。  
深哥两米一：谢谢各位的关心~但是我一个在流行圈堕落了这么多年的歌手【/笑哭/】总还是要有自知之明吧。人家请我是看得起我，但是我应该是不会去的啦【/合十/】  
禁言解除。  
没人说话。  
周深此刻才终于放下手机。抬头还是弯弯的笑眼：“就是因为要认真啊，B乐团欸，能得到认可我就很足够了！远渡重洋去丢人什么的就大可不必了吧。”  
他顿了顿，桌上其他三个人还是紧紧的盯着他，看着他伸手去够冰桶，捞出一支丝丝冒冷的香槟，缓缓的注进自己的杯子。  
“再说啦，”郑云龙坐在周深的侧面，看到他的喉结滑动了一下，“年纪大了欸，还让我一个人和一支满编交响乐团对吼，声带机能吃不消了啊。”  
他没说实话。  
他也知道大家听得出来他又在胡扯。  
于是没有人再去争辩这次他受邀的马勒二唱段部分根本没有其他多余的配器，他不需要“和一支满编乐团对吼”，没人说这次是棚录唱片，直接收音，比正常的音乐厅演出负担要小一些。  
知情知趣的意思就是，体谅朋友所不愿言明的心绪，偶尔也放任他的退避，在他转身脱逃的时候，挡住其他追来的人。  
至于到这次的邀约有多么难得，周深特殊的嗓音条件其实也没有因为年龄下滑多少，今夜绝不会被人提起。  
酒喝了几轮。席间郑云龙接了个电话，嘎子的。也没有避着人，很自如的和电话那头的人低语，很自如应对电话这头老友们的调笑。气氛放松，对谈和交流，互相说笑话。李琦叫嚣着要和郑云龙一决雌雄，被人拿一句“嘎子不让”堵回来，招致其他三个人一致的嘘声。过不久又开始吐槽最近的工作，大龙过不了审的新剧，李琦工作室的修音师为了把某某艺人的歌修的基本在调上连续加班秃头，余笛两边开导。  
就像所有疲于生计的中年人忙里偷闲放逐自我的小聚一样，甚至好像没人想起来那瓶香槟是为了什么叫的。  
周深第四次打算加酒的时候，余笛按住了他，没说什么。  
他于是就安静的靠坐在椅背上，听大家的吵吵嚷嚷，不时插话。  
九点多，李琦提议换个地方续摊，大龙立马积极响应。不等其他人说话，居然很主动的邀请大家去他家里。  
“嫂子们估计都睡了，这么晚打扰不太好。”  
理由居然也很充分。  
于是四个人转移战场。一进门，很熟络的就钻进了做了全隔音的工作室。  
李琦相当感慨：“以前你住的那个房子，总面积还没这个房间大。”  
招致无情白眼：“那是，总共一百坪多点儿，我划了快一小半做工作间。”  
余笛和周深在一旁大笑。  
承诺了续摊，郑云龙去储藏间翻酒，李琦跟着打算帮忙做点宵夜。最后只留下余笛和周深在录音室里。  
故意的。周深长叹，但是喝了两杯小酒，微微上头的醉意让他提不起精神痛斥老友们的“机关算尽”。  
“哎，深深啊。”余笛坐在离他两步远的另一个高脚凳上。他想了想，把椅子稍微拉近了一点。  
“我本来以为你已经想通了。”说完自己也觉得不对，“也不是。你倒是一直想的挺通的，但是你能不能试着换个方向想一想呢？放过去，至少抓住现在的。”  
忍了忍，还是没忍住：“这些年，你错过多少啊。”  
他还是不说话。也不反驳，也不承认，就拿着一个话筒在手上把玩。录音室里布置的很温馨，还插了鲜切花，一看就是嘎子哥弄得。向日葵热烈而温暖，没有任何拼配，一大束的挨在一块，居然还挺好看。  
他想起来年前在布拉格剧院的后台。第一次和一支满编乐队合作，他心中很是仓皇，惴惴不安的候场。然后有工作人员送进来一束花，一大捧向日葵，说是给他的。  
“我也以为我想通了。我甚至以为我放下了。”  
没期待一个回答，因此饶是模糊不清，余笛还是很意外的看着他。  
但是再没有下文。他轻轻的举起话筒放在嘴边：  
‘Lascia ch’io pianga  
Mia cruda sorte  
E che sospiri  
La liberta.  
E che sospiri  
E che sospiri  
La liberta.’  
号称去做宵夜的两个人不知道什么时候悄悄去而复返，轻轻靠在门边听。曲子被唱的很慢，没有全然按照正谱的拍子。没有刻意找发声位置，也没有几乎与“周深”两个字捆绑的可怕的控制力。  
此刻他终于不像一个精准演奏自己的乐器了。  
他是人。  
听到一半李琦再也忍不住，拉走了郑云龙。  
在洗手池旁擦眼睛的时候，李琦很突然的：“其实有的时候我真的蛮怨晰哥的。”  
郑云龙很认真的思考了一会儿：“其实也怨不着。”  
“是啊。”重新戴好眼镜往外走，笑了一声，也不知道是表达惋惜还是嘲弄，或者别的什么，“都是自己选的。”

最终几个也没有留到太晚，零点前散了。到家洗漱完毕躺上床，刚过一点，却无论如何睡不着。周深平时几乎不喝酒，此刻酒意还全在头上，看了会手机就被荧光晃的头疼。干脆闭眼躺着。郑云龙打包把今晚乱糟糟的音频全上传了，cue了简弘亦，大手一挥表示兄弟们交给你们了就撒手不管了。几个同在上海的小辈看到后开始谴责“老年组”又偷偷搅和，闹哄哄的。  
他锁频前最后一条跳出来的消息是李文豹把他唱的lascia ch’io pianga给单独截出来了，并附以了大段的无意义语气词。  
lascia ch’io pianga.  
让我哭泣吧。

CHAPTER 3  
在录声入人心的时候，马克老师筛出来的“让我痛哭”就成为不少人的意难平，只能想象所谓“从天花板上飘下来的声音”。后来好几年过去，很多人也就忘了。  
但总有人没有。  
去年九月，一份来自布拉格之春的邀约通过廖昌永辗转到了周深的手上。  
当时他应下的没有半点犹豫。  
那时候反而谁都觉得很奇怪。连廖昌永都来劝他，没有必要逼自己，还是先考虑好。毕竟是一个流行歌手，贸贸然踏进古典圈，多少让人感到莽撞和一丝不知天高地厚的意味。他将面对的，是一众求索多年的学院派们苛刻而不留情面的审视，但却没有任何能与之相对应的报偿。  
无论怎么看，都是万本一利，风险又高到吓人的买卖。但他居然敢为此推掉之后全部的商业活动，甚至暂停了专辑制作。他真的是在拿“顶尖流行唱将周深”的未来去加码，但赌桌的对面甚至没有人。  
令人费解。

从消息刚刚放出开始，各路粉丝早就已经为了他语焉不详的“挑战自我，走出舒适圈”吵过了几轮。“猜猜周深到底遇到了什么”简直为各大新媒体和营销号提供了整整一个月的素材。从个人生活撕到工作室，甚至有人猜测赴布拉格是为了政治任务。脑洞精彩的可以著书立传，看的吃瓜网友周星星笑到打跌。  
“唉我的妈啊，他们居然有人说我是人造的完美歌姬，此次是去进攻西方世界进行文化输出，这也太能想了，居然还有证据，哈哈哈哈哈我的天嘎子你看这个！”  
然而中文不好是客观事实：“什么人造歌姬？”被叫到的男人稍微侧头想了想，又觉得这不是个关键问题：“那你到底为了什么嘛？”  
“还能为了什么啊，老实说我自己都不太明白，但是就是，”他放下手机，飘忽了几秒，手指无意识的在沙发布上摩挲，转而目光突然惶急和认真。  
“就是，一定要去完成的一件事，在哪里都好，布拉格之春不行就琉森，或者维罗纳，总之就是，我一定要唱！这是我自己发的誓，和谁都没有关系，你能理解么？嘎子哥？”  
天地良心。周深在心里抽了一口气，他从来没这么坦白过。事实上这就是他自己的无理取闹，但是在此时此地，在还有13个小时就要登机回到乌克兰闭关准备的时刻，他突然提前陷入了即将到来的两个月的孤寂。  
像是给自己一个交代，一个澄清，他突然无法克制的期望一个“来自别人”的理解，好像就能合理化这不可理喻的疯狂。  
至少能化解他的仓皇。  
来自内蒙天生地养的男人眼里有草原和风沙，是能越过沙暴的鹰的坚定。  
他看着他。  
“我明白的。你是吉祥白鹿，去吧。”

谁也没料到周深说的“闭关”居然是认真的。  
为了躲记者和蹲点的粉丝，他定了红眼航班，还提前了两天到京以迷惑视线。为了方便练唱，蹭住在了阿云嘎和郑云龙的家里。出发日两个人开车送他，到了机场发现居然早有几个“熟人”鬼鬼祟祟的提前等着。  
挺好。整整齐齐。在京的差不多都来了。只少了一个。  
他翻个白眼，看着眼前的一堵人墙：“感谢各位兄弟成功破坏我的消失计划。这下好了吼，各大娱乐往外一捅，明天到了乌克兰我不得被接机的围死。”  
面对梅溪湖第一A飕飕的眼刀，帮忙拎包的阿云嘎和郑云龙立刻后退表示无辜。  
在场面彻底失控成为大型团建和吸深现场之前，周深飞快的办了登机托好行李，然后站到人群中间完成最后一件大事：  
所有人眼睁睁的看着“网瘾少年”掏出手机，关机，塞进了郑云龙的手里，然后就头也不回的跑进了登机口。  
“今日一别，诸君各自保重，江——湖——再——见——！”  
众人目瞪口呆，在瞪着登机口愣了几秒后又整齐划一的看向另外一个方向。  
在京成员里，差的那个不多才终于从柱子后边绕了出来，到灯下现了真面目。灯下他的身影模糊而削薄，只有一个苍白的笑是清晰的。  
是王晰。

之后的两个月，除了安顿好之后发了封报平安的电子邮件，周深真的就全无消息。营销号随即开始发掘“周深在哪在干嘛”的新话题，但很快也归于沉寂。他就像是消失了一样，工作室无法联络、个人社交账号停止更新，连亲近的好友都找不到他。  
毕竟他的手机都还在郑云龙手里。  
那天送机回来之后，一帮子人顺势聚了一番。可能得益于周深跳脱的告别，席间并没有多少沉重的离愁别绪。马佳和王凯喝上头了之后开始男高二重，有的人叫好有的人配和声，只有王晰一直心不在焉。  
他突然清晰的意识到，自他们认识的这么多年来，周深第一次彻底离开他的视线了。他焦躁的像失去阿尔米莱娜的里纳尔多，又焦躁于自己毫无立场的焦躁。  
我凭什么为看不见他焦躁？  
谁都有资格，除了我。  
我根本就不是里纳尔多。我误导他、囚困他。是作恶且不自知的异教者阿尔米达。  
如今，我责无旁贷的赎罪是释放他。  
有人过来碰了碰他的酒杯。  
“等会早点回去吧，哥。你也别纠结了，互相找难受、比着受罪，这干什么呢？”

不是这样。他在心底冷笑，大声反驳。  
有那么多不足为外人道的东西，他坚信。他突然感到一种可怕的引力，将他引向一个目的地。像是一个必达的质点，在深夜里最辗转难眠的时刻几乎可堪成为一个归宿的终点，只要到达，就能解释一切。  
没有任何根据，但是他坚信。

10月底，王晰出现在了乌克兰利沃夫，一个人，没有行李。  
没做任何计划，签证一下他就这么孤身来了。但等到站在这座狮子之城中间，他才惊觉这根本不是什么浪漫疯狂的赎罪之途，甚至没有挣扎的象征意义。他站在机场，入耳全是斯拉夫语系陌生的大舌音。全不能理解当下所发生的、全不知会接下来应当进行的，只有很茫然的站立。  
他与环境格格不入，更不因为周深而感到哪怕一丝与这座城市的联系。  
他甚至不知道“利沃夫国立音乐学院”到底在哪里，当然，其实也没人说过周深就一定在那儿。  
气势赳赳的人冲向了圣树生长的赎罪之渊，等到纵身一跃，才想起来这也只是自己画下的虚像。  
王晰笑了笑。是啊，其实连当天的返程机票也是一早就买好的啊。

当夜，面容憔悴的中年男人回到北京。  
他不管不顾的登上去路的班机时什么都没带走，冷静的收拾好情绪回来时什么都没留下。  
干干净净，利落的不行。

CHAPTER 4  
十一月份，北京刚刚开始供暖了。郑云龙逐渐长在了地板上，居然还不穿袜子，看得阿云嘎每每一边骂他一边把地暖调的更高。  
长地板上的那位则总是懒得应，毕竟他是最知道他的老班长的。嘴上嫌弃的不行，实际上早就在家里铺遍了长绒地毯。他甚至还挑衅的翻了两圈，举高了手里的歌谱，跟着旋律开始即兴创作：“啊——我是不会屈服于你，就—不—穿——！”  
谱子来自川子新做的专辑，旋律和和声走向写了个大概，分享在大群里征集兄弟们的意见。  
阿云嘎于是也顺势坐下，接过几页纸跟郑云龙一起研究。零零散散提了几个地方，突然叹了一口气，很遗憾一样的，说这里可以有一个假声男高。  
郑云龙还要更坦诚一点。他躺在阿云嘎腿上，表情委屈的像个三星堆：“我想深深了。”

大家都很想周深。  
没有一个随时能精准狙击槽点把人怼翻的深哥，连小辈们在群里的玩笑都显得没滋没味了起来。  
期间也不是没人叫嚣过要去乌克兰探望闭关的周深。但等到纠集出了一个“吸深小队”，问了一圈，才终于难以置信的发现他居然真的没向任何人透露过行程。  
各大社交媒体上的“生米”更是早就哀鸿遍野，失“星”疯成了新型传染病。抖遍所有个站，日日嘤嘤乞食，以分钟计的期待着布拉格之春的到来。倒是意外的让古典音乐获得了一波前所未有的公众关注，引得新一轮的战火在“老古典爱好者”和“聒噪的新粉丝”之间暗暗滋长。  
而勾起这一切的源头本人周深，却意料之外的平静。

从北京出发之后，他没有直接到利沃夫。准确来讲都没有直接到乌克兰，选的路线曲折又匪夷所思：  
直达航班到华沙，然后坐绿皮车穿越平原和工业区。跨越这几多转折方才到达他的目的地，就只是为了躲开无孔不入的娱记和粉丝的围追堵截。  
我真不愧是保密局局长。这思路，这走位，谁能不服？拎着包从机场大摇大摆的转移到火车站，小周心中暗暗得意。  
国内习惯了高铁，出国基本飞机，因此偶尔坐一次绿皮车倒是很能让人回归故梦。摇晃的车厢和窗外一成不变的平原让人想起多年前那班从基辅到利沃夫的火车。惴惴不安、但坚如磐石。甚至连当时的决心和炽热都消磨的不多。  
可一般而言难道不是苦痛才使人常常保持清醒吗？周深笑，我是过的有多不好呀。

从华沙到利沃夫。列车进站。  
站台空空，没有一个接站的人。周遭的行人都步履匆匆，没人将视线投往这位异乡的旅客，恍然倒真像是回到了学生时代。繁乱的心绪逐渐越来越平，晃晃悠悠，逐渐和身遭有序运作的城市融为一体，甚至牵出了几分不时宜的惬意。  
但等到真的出了站台，那漫长旅途好不容易攒出来的丁点儿惬意就渣都不剩了。  
周星星啊周星星，你可真是个小机灵鬼。  
除了事先做好的线路图，他浑身上下没有哪怕一点可以引以为辅助的现代工具。而他现在唯一的选择，就是凭借最原始的沟通，把自己带到位于市郊的短租公寓。  
还能怎么样，路都是自己选的，跪着也要走完啊！  
尽力的用吵吵嚷嚷的内心戏填补每一寸思考的余裕，周深没有心力想过去和未来。  
他就只有这样，心无旁骛的向前走。

*  
Arseniy不知道第多少次把目光投向钢琴旁练声的小个子男人。察觉到他的目光，那人很坦然的回他以微笑。  
很沉静、很安然。  
但恰恰是这一种安然使人不安。Arseniy不熟悉他，在见到他以前对这位成名已久的中国歌手的了解几乎也仅止于维基百科和友人偶尔的提及。  
但他熟悉演唱者。  
他拥有过许许多多的学生，长久的经验累积让他知悉歌者在登台前可能遭遇的各种情绪。焦虑、紧张、甚至畏惧都是不过分的，但他唯独没料想过这种安然。  
安然到他甚至需要反复确认，他是否还在站在那里。  
这不应该。Arseniy开始努力的从老友三言两语的叙述里找到一个更靠近真实的“深”。Victosinsky将他托付给他，寄予厚望，他亦不期望因为自己的任何疏忽导致一个让人失望的结果。  
何况他也喜欢这个孩子，完全的认定他的天赋与努力，诚恳的期待他的成功。因此他决定尽可能的严格，哪怕这也许会显得冒犯。  
他在旁听着周深的练唱，等最后一个音符自然的休止收束，然后开口叫他。  
“怎么了，先生？”  
Arseniy稍微犹疑了两秒，最终还是认定这种异乎寻常的镇定是不可以简单归咎于职业生涯中所累积的舞台经验或者性格上的成长的，于是斟酌着用词试探。  
“深，其实大可不必这么压制自己的情感。你知道我们追求艺术，灵魂放荡，哪怕在舞台上嚎啕都没有关系。控制的技巧是规训身体的方式，但不是我们苛待灵魂的手段。你的演唱毫无瑕疵，情感处理也是，但是听起来就像……”  
他突然顿住了，面前的歌手拿黑色的瞳孔望向他，他突然察觉出了什么。  
但是听起来就像是蜡翅逐渐融化的伊卡洛斯、洪水淹没彼得，荆棘的冠冕深深嵌入自己的血肉。  
是这样一种坦然。  
“上帝啊。孩子，希望我没有冒犯到你。”  
歌手轻轻的笑了，微微下垂的眉眼却流露出一点歉意。

两个月转眼就过。生活被单调的练唱和学习充斥，远离电子时空的周深惊异的发现日子好像并没想象中的那样难捱。  
他确实有陷入孤寂的时刻，在礼拜天钟声响起的时刻，在落叶飘黄的时刻。但这样的时候不太多，总有一些什么别的事情会恰当的发生，占据他的注意力。房东太太的猫、拜访Victosinsky的下午、抱着花束前往城郊的墓园。  
可是是这样么？他又陷入怀疑，开始不确定是事情发生了，还是他刻意填满了空虚的、会使脆弱横生的片段。  
甚至这两个月的存在都被他质疑。  
像是后知后觉的意识到了他的疯狂举动。布拉格剧院的后台，临登台前的半个小时，周深感到一阵窒息和眩晕。幕布外的乐池里，一支满编乐团已经就绪，无数乐评人和媒体尖刻的目光在观众席里虎视眈眈。  
Arseniy觉察到他的异常，但是除了徒劳的安抚之外，什么也做不了。  
灯光昏黄的化妆间、走廊上到处堆放着幕布、道具和演奏家们的琴包，演职人员步履匆匆的奔向各自的岗位，调度员和导演有条不紊的指挥。所有都急切的奔忙在属于自己的轨道上，但周深不是。唯独他。  
唯独他不属于这个复杂而秩序的系统。  
门外突然浮现出一团格格不入的明黄色。  
“周深先生么？”挂着工作牌的斯拉夫人举着一大捧向日葵走过来，“有一位亚裔姑娘坚持把这个现在给你，她坐包厢，我只好尽力满足。”  
周深从斯拉夫男人的手里接过捧花，朝他道了谢。在澄亮的明黄色的包围之中，奇异的感到一丝平静。  
实在是一件神奇的事，在此刻的异乡，欧罗巴大陆正中，那些注视的目光仍能给他带来日出之地的勇气。  
他最后整理了一遍袖扣，手指划过冰凉的棱角，在掌声中施施登台。  
亚细亚的阿尔米莱娜要歌唱。  
然后哪怕一千万个听者里都没有他等待的里纳尔多，他都要破出这个他亲手建造的樊笼。  
穹窿顶和壁画映在他的眸子里，将故事的悲喜一并投递。

王晰缩小化视频窗口，视线停留在聊天框里。  
群里的消息还在飞速的刷新，他的神思却早就飘到万里之外了。  
六年前他们没有开始过，六年后他们结束了。  
一切发乎于情的、不能言明的东西；一切曾经深重的缠绕在两个人的梦里、拖人坠落的魇魔都随之而去。  
像暮春的薄雪，轻巧的让人怀疑其是否存在过。

CHAPTER 5  
【哈哈哈都进来笑】  
1L 楼主  
哈哈哈哈哈我真的xs  
周深真的是多年不改贫穷人设，太可爱了把

2L  
哈哈精闻讯赶来，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

3L  
我也来，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

4L  
？发生了什么，我居然缺课了，哪位姐妹给我补个课

5L  
排楼上，我也，另外周深不是已经消失快三个月了么，，，？怎么突然？

6L 楼主  
哈哈哈我来给楼上jm补课，另外6L你这课缺的也太多了！上礼拜布拉格之春开幕啊！深深终于被放出来了呜呜呜两个月没有新鲜的深深吸老母亲留下了感动的泪水

7L  
跑题了楼主/笑哭/补课呢！

8L  
盲猜楼主已经失智。我来给jm补课吧，周深在布拉格之春的演出官摄传回国内了  
[高清大图]

9L  
Woc周百灵这一身也！！！我猝死

10L  
哇真的是不一样，，，好有范，帅到

11L  
AWSLAWSL母爱变质呜呜呜呜呜呜宝贝好帅！

12L 楼主  
楼上“宝你个头”警告/狗头/

13L  
啊楼主好 你吸完深深啦哈哈哈哈

14L  
den一下，所以为什么就贫穷人设不倒了有人解释一下，，，？

15L  
你看袖扣

16L  
袖扣怎么了？（是挺简洁的（但不至于就贫穷？）

17L  
据他们家同款博辛苦考证，这个袖扣是A家2018年的，呃，都不能叫老款了，骨灰款？

18L  
而且是都快要被清出产品名录的那种  
哈哈哈哈哈哈

19L  
楼上这补刀好狠，，，笑死在屏幕前

20L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起但是哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

21L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈还是少说两句吧大家，狼米“崽崽才不是穷！这叫勤俭节约”警告哈哈哈哈哈

22L  
。。。本“狼米”委屈的删掉了输入框待发送

23L 楼主  
哈哈哈哈哈哈沙雕网友们积点口德吧，看看给人家憋得/狗头/

24L  
哈哈哈哈延迟来哈，不过u1s1，各位不觉得这个袖扣可能很有故事么？

25L  
有瓜 警觉

26L  
排楼上24L你不要钓鱼，有什么瓜赶紧分享一下gkdgkd

27L  
没没没并没有瓜 你们未免也太敏感了[/笑哭/]   
但是那个同款博扒了zs这一身（除了袖扣）都是萨维尔街高定欸，，，

28L  
哈哈哈哈还特意除了袖扣楼上太坏了

29L 楼主  
嗯 den一下 哪里不对劲，，，？

30L  
结果就一副袖扣居然是这么陈年一个老款 

31L  
楼上懂我  
所以你们难道不觉得emmm  
不说了我溜了我溜了

32L  
沉思……有道理

34L  
补充：本忠实歌迷这么多年看到深深戴袖扣的次数不超过5次

35L  
也不一定吧，毕竟以前他主要唱流行也没什么需要正装的场合啊

36L  
完了我已经被完全说服了 感觉有故事

37L  
而且不止哦，，，A家2018年的款，这个时间点。  
嗯。请大家细品

38L 楼主  
？？？怎么回事我一个哈哈贴走向为什么会突然悬疑？不要吓我好么各位

39L  
哈哈哈楼主冷静，悬疑不至于，但是么，，，  
爱恨情仇狗血三角倒是比较有可能[/狗头/]

40L  
豁 细品 有奥秘有奥秘   
旧时光缠着我不放哦[/狗头/]

41L  
声版新粉疑惑，这是在说啥？

42L  
给楼上新粉指路 【链接】氧气女孩从心动过速到心肌梗死冬日限定总结

43L  
谢谢楼上jm！

44L  
？都已经过去那么多年了有些人有意思么？真就硬艹热度呗

45L  
我也觉得，过分了吧，，，品什么，再品都已经是六年前的事情好吧，晰哥现在家庭和睦，别去打扰好么？

46L  
排楼上，楼主出来删个贴？磕cp出门右拐同人版块谢谢，别舞出来恶心人

47L  
？楼上wx粉怎么回事？本来就特么一个已婚男人先来招惹别人，这会儿倒是甩锅甩的利落，要点face？

48L  
就是，你以为谁都想跟你们家捆绑啊？滚好么，爬

49L  
（吃瓜路人不敢说话）

50L  
吃个屁的瓜啊楼上血瓜好吃么？这么陈年的馊瓜真辛苦您下的去嘴呢

52L  
？我靠，楼上唯粉吃炸药了？这阅读理解还能不能好了，只是个唠嗑哈哈贴好吧，

53L  
完了让你们小心点…这下真的惹到唯粉了楼主自求多福

54L楼主  
？？？我好委屈我一个哈哈贴！还我哈哈贴！

【此帖子已删除】

【八卦区】【李滔，ss的旧袖扣】  
1L 楼主  
刚刚隔壁一个发现华点的哈哈贴给炸了……现在楼主气得去隔壁同人版开了一个氧气楼舞起来了 【链接】气死我了氧气女孩都给我进来舞！  
看了她们扒的几个磕点，，，感觉有点牵强，所以rt，那个袖扣是真的有故事么？

2L  
路人闻讯赶来吃瓜

3L  
前排兜售香烟瓜子

4L  
那贴我也搅和了！不知道是不是真的但是呜呜呜又回顾一遍历史真的太难受了 从此这世上没有我

5L  
唉 我又重温月剜剜

6L  
…别的不知道，刀口舔糖就服氧气

7L  
云女进来看戏

8L  
[○･｀Д´･ ○]楼上云女引起不适，你们家俩完蛋玩意儿约等于宣了就别跟这儿秀了好吧！

9L  
哈哈哈抱抱楼上jm，不过，，，唉 好歹也不算完全BE吧，至少现在还能偶尔一起商演

10L   
哈哈哈看来楼主的标题已经被完全遗忘，默哀楼主1s

11L  
同抱抱，但是上次zs不是还邀请wx做演唱会嘉宾么？我看俩人还挺正常的啊

12L  
不，，，楼上你不懂氧气的虐点。  
是这样，假如你和你npy分手了以后将来还会平静的做朋友开玩笑么？

13L  
我只是跟他老死不相往来就不错了好吧！！哪有旧情人还能做朋友的有人信么！

14L  
哪，你看，然而他俩现在好像真的都好好的，有各自的生活

15L  
艹我好像懂氧气了，，，连句“爱过”都不配拥有么   
可是声时期那么真啊，，，

16L  
氧气早就窒息了 唉   
不过他俩还能做朋友，还都好好的，也就不求其他的了

17L  
同氧气排楼上 不求更多了，他俩都应该有自己的生活

18L  
然而wx是有自己的生活了，ss这么多年可都是单身……

19L  
不八卦私人情感！远离他们的生活！听歌就好！

20L  
排楼上！小百灵“少管我”警告！

21L  
Hhhh楼上姐妹也太可爱，本来已经眼泪汪汪的我笑出声

22L  
他们真的都是很好很可爱的人啊，祝福就好了

23L 楼主  
说的对！祝福就好！  
所以还有人记得这贴的标题么（我只是倒个水而已回来你们怎么已经歪了这么远（强行挽尊）

24L  
Hhhh楼主可爱，帮挽，所以袖扣到底是怎么回事

25L  
终于有人说了我天！楼主握爪！虽然shx是真的又虐又美但是袖扣这个果然有点牵强吧TvT

26L  
（其实我觉得可能就是声时期的某个老师送的礼物呢，觉得有纪念意义就戴咯（小小声）

27L 楼主  
这个我觉得比较有道理，，，正好那会儿应该是zs美声唱的比较多的时间段

28L  
是啊 再说了，一个袖扣而已-_-||那么多年了有必要那么讳莫如深么  
就算真和wx有关系又怎么样，人家两个人早就不介意了好吧

29L  
同感 而且不止上次深深演唱会，凯哥上次发的搅和vlog他俩不还铜矿了么，就很正常啊

30L  
所以说6年前大约真就是一场大家舞出来的乌龙 实际上什么也没有

31L 楼主  
…虽然楼上说的很对但是莫名感觉又被插了一刀

32L  
哈哈哈为楼主点播一首真相是假

33L 楼主  
两个大屁眼子！还我那么多年的泪水！

34L  
哈哈哈哈

35L  
哈哈哈哈哈抱抱楼主

…….  
73L 楼主  
快十年了 这帖居然还在

74L 楼主  
哈哈哈哈不过没人了吧应该….. 还有姐妹吗看到的话回我一下？

75L楼主  
看来是真的没人了哈哈哈……那我就当树洞写了！

76L楼主  
我写不下去 

77L  
艹太难过了

78L楼主  
他说他年轻的时候确实曾经有过一段“暗处滋长、荒诞滑稽的爱情”

79L楼主  
他说他“庆幸另外一个人清醒”

80L楼主  
“哈哈哈，让你们失望啦是不是。我确实爱过他，但是什么都没有发生啦。这么陈年的老八卦你还要听？我都50了欸，小芒果都有孩子了，你们关注点是不是有点歪？”

81L楼主  
我不清醒 我太难过了   
什么都没有发生，然后你就孤独了一辈子么深深？！

82L楼主  
……

83L楼主  
伯牙子期，弦遇知音 我只听过“琴与鹤俱焚”，那你们又算什么啊……

[此帖已封锁]

CHAPTER 6

不知道为什么电影里总喜欢安插一个晨光投射的镜头。有时候配上空气中浮游的灰尘微粒，有时候配上未拉拢的柔纱窗帘间的一道缝，或者干脆二者兼有。然而事实上这根本就是只能在营造的镜头里想象的美好，现实什么都没有，现实只有浑浊的空气和透过厚窗帘布映出来的一点点闷闷的光。  
而假如你睡觉的地方有超过6个疲倦至极，甚至都没有洗漱就滚做一团胡乱睡下的成年男人，那就会更糟。  
窒息感和黏叽叽的汗意迫使周深很艰难的醒来。空调开得太高，睁眼前就感到一阵口干舌燥。推开压在身上的手脚，碰到不知道谁的下巴，青青的胡茬扎的他一下清醒了。他歪歪扭扭的下床去拉开窗帘，被临近正午的太阳晃了一脸，不由得爆了一声粗。  
卧槽。可能错怪电影镜头了。你的晨光不美，可能就是因为你的晨光根本就不是“晨”光。  
从乱七八糟的被窝里挖出手机，不知道又碰到了谁的手脚，闷闷的哼声传出来。  
“我天。这几点了？”  
“还半小时十一点。”没有刷牙，周深拒绝多说一个字，精简的表达完就身体力行的叫人起床。  
明天还要录制，今晚估计又是通宵，而要是不能再有一个清爽的下午，他可能会和节目组同归于尽。

王晰是被粗暴地踹起来的。  
在他臀部受到重击，由昏沉转而清醒的那刻甚至很迷惑。他很少有能睡到日上三竿的时候，虽然疲惫，但觉少仍然无法被撼动。苍天可鉴，他王晰什么时候有过被人强行叫醒的经历？  
但总之这样奇特的经历就是发生了。睁眼看到是周深叫的他，还一边摇着睡死的川子。也是顶着一脑袋睡塌的乱发，那副圆圆的框镜里模模糊糊的倒映出他自己，可以想见是怎样一副邋遢的尊容。  
胳膊底下李琦的腿动了动，已经醒来的嘎子在帮着一起叫人。窗帘应当是刚刚拉开的，灰尘还在光路里扑簌簌的往下飘飞。但这么一个兵荒马乱的上午，居然被王晰看出一点“岁月静好”的荒唐味道来。  
是只能在迷蒙的、脑子尚未开机的时候，踏出的雪泥鸿爪。  
但是眼下他已经醒了，年长的人总不能比小伙子们更不省心。所以在周深第二遍叫他之前，他得逼着自己爬起来，把自己收拾干净。

下午继续就和声反复拉扯。脾气再好的人此时也生出一点躁气来，但不能是王晰。他得是个大哥，谁都可以丢谱子砸琴，他必须持重和镇静。编曲被推翻了几次，从头开始，终于有了一点明确的方向。鞠红川去录配器的demo，阿云嘎老早回去照看老云家的孩子，蔡尧被贾凡拎走盯着正音，人渐渐散了。快到饭点，周深却先一步起身去开门。  
“怎么就走了？”他还想跟人一块儿去吃饭，上回嘎子带他们去了个馆子，难得不错。  
男孩扒着门框做了个鬼脸，“才不想掺和到你们的家庭时光，女儿傻瓜。好好陪小芒果和嫂子，晚上再和。”  
门锁落下，微信电话响起。  
王晰怔楞一下。指节蹭过戒环，想起来是和妻子约定好的每天视频的时间了，就把电话接起来。  
周深沿着酒店的过道走了一段，越走越慢，最后到电梯间时停下了。出门儿时就没想好接下来去哪儿，结果一直到电梯间也没想出个结果，只好很尴尬的停下。好在周围也没有人，他暗笑，于是动作很夸张的转了个方向，继续走了下去。  
没有关系，从这儿开始、到走廊的尽头，还很有一段距离。这段路上他可以继续想，想不到也没有关系，再换个方向走就是了。  
怎样都没有关系，走就是了。  
他不是第一次这样告诉自己。

王晰沉着冷静。王晰摸不着头脑。  
他陷入迷茫，完全陌生的情绪。原来他觉得对周深就是单纯的赏识和惜才而已，向廖昌永当年之于他，于是他倾尽己能的帮他。他想自己是伯乐和老师，周深也就像个学生一样，谦虚又上进。再聊聊，他又觉得自己低估了他了，至少说教他什么，自己是不敢妄言的。于是弦遇知音，关系转变的顺滑自然。  
然后有一天，王晰莫名其妙的伸手抱了抱他。  
在琴房练完歌，余音还绕。周深在整理谱子，细细的做标注，王晰就绕到他身后看着他写。古典乐出身的人一般惯写拉丁文谱号，周深在乌克兰读写都是斯拉夫语系，拉丁文写起来有一点可爱的棱角。支棱起来！王晰在心里悄悄的笑，然后很自然的圈住了到他肩头的男孩。  
冬天白日短，橙红的阳光很斜的透进来了。琴房不止有他们，有练声的兄弟、有来往的工作人员，隔壁未完工的装潢工地还在一刻不停的发出噪音，很吵。周深可能没注意到，就这么任他圈着。王晰肯定注意到了，就这么任自己圈着。  
谱号标完了，周深把笔合上，一边轻轻拍了拍王晰的胳膊示意他放开。  
周深注意到了，就这么任他圈着。  
王晰疑心自己是不是离开小芒果太久，一颗慈父的心无处安放。但他同时又很清楚周深不是什么“男孩”，他是个强大的男人，是他王晰认证的朋友，在充斥酒精的夜里甚至能包容一帮子人不轻易吐露的牢骚。可那些落泪的、安静接受拥抱的、堪称柔软的周深也是真的。他是稚子和智者、顽童和少女。他到底是谁？是孩子、还是兄弟？  
王晰没有答案。于是他不想，只要他不想，就不用有答案。

周末的时候，周深去取了一个快递。  
很急不可耐。他已经被这个小包裹折磨了将近一周。从提交订单开始，他就不停的刷新物流信息，那种心焦的架势宛如一个等待贪玩的孩子放学回家的家长，已经在脑内预演了可能发生的百种不测，又每每在顺利更新的物流状态出现时被打破。最后收到取件信息的时候，他简直难以相信这个快递真的如此顺利的送达了。  
于是下楼取件，一直到真的拿到了那个折磨他良久的小盒子，积郁良久的挣扎也没有蒸发。他拿了快递，一切都如常进行了，可是他还在那个纠结的下单的时刻。他无比怀念那天下午的走廊。可以反复回头、延伸、调转方向，任由自己浪游的时刻。  
手机提示音叮了一下，包裹的状态变成了已签收。  
一种长线程的情绪悄悄的蔓生。他叹气，他皱眉，他不擅长，于是烦躁。  
一般而言，取快递是一种短线程的经历。付款，等待，到达，是一种可以预知的简洁。电影也是，电影复杂很多，但同样是浓缩在150分钟内的体验，短线程。音乐则更短，他在三分钟内死去，疼痛、挣扎、灵肉分离，又复活，三分钟之后他回到所谓的“分裂”的状态，相当熟悉，应付自如。  
但是长线程让他陌生和不适。比如现在，他盯着手里的快递盒。  
其实盒子里的东西相当普通，一对袖扣而已。样式也很普通，GA的当季款。目的则更普通，他一直想答谢亦师亦友给他帮助的王晰老师，晰哥。  
这句话周深在心里说的。有点心虚。  
答谢王晰的礼物，是不错。可为什么要是袖扣？明明王晰不怎么穿法式衬衫，明明一个人扣袖扣很麻烦。  
周深捏着盒子在酒店门前站的有点久了，猛地被冷风激的一抖，赶紧跑回去。  
思路也就断在那里，留在酒店门前，风来，就吹走了。

CHAPTER 7  
手，手攀上来了。  
从衣摆开始，掌握着柔软的腹部，摩挲。很轻、惹人发笑，又重重的按、揉，将衣料褶皱的、蜿蜒的痕迹刻印到光滑的皮肤上。窄薄的腰被叠出棱角，深深的陷进榻里去。被单柔软的像破碎蜿蜒的水波，衣料又很硬，又干、又硬，像是洗完以后水淋淋的被挂在北地的夜里一晚，纤维都扑簌簌的碎了。里里外外，一点不剩，全化成细细的粉尘，密密的把人掩住。  
掩住了就挖出来，手提着胯，一把就把人拎出来。吃吃的乱笑，乱糟糟的索吻。不够，手、手不能停住，于是开始遍地游走，描摹每条弧度，向内凹的弧和向外凸的弧，全部都是上帝绘制的线。手心火烫，指尖又像极地的冰，所以要紧紧的、满满的握着、攥着我，不要松开，不能松开。  
足尖被吻了，好烧。那烧一直沿着僵硬的、生涩的腿筋向上蔓，直直的、甚至粗暴的把没开过筋的双腿掰开。有没有人见过初生角的小鹿被生生取茸？参差的断面，灰色的鹿茸、黄白的骨角、瘀黑的静脉血和鲜红的动脉血一齐跳，从头颅上垂挂而下，泥尘里滚落红色的朱玉、太疼了，尖叫都发不出声音。  
配色不必改，那种张力要是能入画，必在圣坛上被众人以泪水施洗。  
很难忍住不去靠近，要去碰碰那淋漓的创口、那种淋漓的滑腻又将罪孽引的更深、更深，永远也达不到尽头的在灾厄深处沉沦。  
一线悲悯的风从墙外进来了，没有经过窗或门框，因为是荒野。但应当有一层什么幕帘，那就掀动这层幕帘吧，又绕过纠缠的躯体、中间是滚热的，边上冰凉。心脏还在泵血，将热的调向冷的、冷的调向热的，也渐渐停了。  
也许因为翅膀和心都是蜡做的。  
太烧、蜡当然就融了。  
融成一摊、潺潺的、涓涓的流淌出来，从各个缝隙里溢出来，哪里都是湿腻。悲悯的风绕了三圈，把蜡吹凉、吹出了一层没有形状的硬壳。薄脆的蜡又被狠狠的撞碎开，破片溅的到处都是，白色的蜡滴挂住，星星点点。  
腿开始痉挛，在腰上再也挂不住了，砸下去，在过分软的床榻中央无限的凹陷下去。离开了热源的部分就开始结冰，但是有人竟然去拥抱这种寒冷，那只好是自己。自己把自己抱紧了，用冰去捂化冰，很傻，却还要过分，被旁观的拿冷眼看着。  
有人抽身了，架势是要离开。失去热源，冰冻的更快。委屈，哪怕是水也应当要啸叫出声了。可是早就被握化成了一摊，没有声音、没有眼神，没有挽留。  
硬硬的蜡壳在自己的河上漂流，不能与水相容。过了或许很远，被蔓草和枯枝挂住、裹成一团脏污，在清澈的河流上是突兀的一团。可是在荒野，无人打捞。  
那就只好是突兀的一团。  
自然状态下石蜡分解需要50年，那就这样在荒野上漂泊50年。

周深从一个长梦中醒来。他不记得，只觉得是一个很长的梦。  
甜了一瞬、苦了一瞬、在长梦中很短，可是都记得。

下午去彩排。急忙忙的跑进演播厅，王晰举着谱子抬头望过来。空调没开，来来往往的人都裹着厚外套，只有他还是清癯的样子。转身的时候抬起右手向他挥一挥，没带戒指。  
周深一下子笑了，松开插在口袋里紧紧攥着的手。那个装着袖扣的小扁盒掉在衣袋的最深处，被握了很久才粘上的一点点余温很快就散去。外套被丢在椅背上，也凉透。

让他醒来那个梦，也甜也苦，只有痛贯穿始终，所以不觉得。

CHAPTER 8  
下午两点半，周深准时到了。推开店门，除了门轴的一点声息，四下里都静。  
高纬度地区的冬季很是郁郁，阳光和人都提不起精神。咖啡厅里于是遍地用的暖光，但是于事无补，侍应生甚至都没能分出太多注意力来看这位访客。靠里的卡座却忽的站起一个人来。高大的雅利安人青年向他迎过来，一下子把目光都占满。从空余里看到，他身后的桌上摆了一束花。  
周深于是也迎上去了，礼貌的握手，轻声问候，然后坐下来，才看到花束底下还压着一封什么函。尺寸很大，够装下A4纸打的标准合同文件。  
野心勃勃、志在必得。  
对坐的人察觉到他视线，也不遮掩：“如您所见，周先生，我是来说服您的。虽然您不一定认可我的观点，但我仍然坚持，您就是小红玫瑰的最佳歌颂者。当然、这次会面掺杂了很多我个人的私心，希望您不要感到冒犯。”  
周深没接话，端起咖啡喝了一口。  
心下倒不是那么的稳重，这叫什么，得了便宜还卖乖？  
此刻坐在他对面滔滔不绝的青年正是年中那份震惊了周深整个朋友圈的邀约的发出人，B爱乐新上任的总监，一个金发碧眼的瑞典人。师承和家世都及其渊远，拥有令人瞠目的履历，但最大的特点就是年轻。  
年轻的直接表现就是不太稳重。到了何种地步呢，在周深婉拒了那份沉重的邀约后锲而不舍的通过各种曲折的关系以私人名义持续骚扰了他半年之久。态度倒都很恳切，也不给他造成什么实质性的困扰，但时不时出现的各种热情洋溢的邮件实在是看的周深头大，最终只好答应在年末的欧洲行程中来见一见这位神交已久的“朋友”。  
“周先生，我向上帝发誓，我表达的都是我最诚实的想法。”  
周深搅了搅咖啡。  
“您是当下的所有歌唱家中、我认为的、最适合演唱‘复活’的人选。不光复活，很多作品在您的演绎下都会到达一个全新的高度。”  
周深不置可否。  
“如不能由你来演唱这些作品，不光我会感到惋惜，我想，还会有许许多多的人感到惋惜。哪怕你自己不会感到遗憾么？说实话，去年在布拉格之春那次艳惊四座演唱难道不是回到古典圈子的第一步么？相当之成功，可为什么又放弃了？”  
周深放下了茶匙。  
“首先感谢你过高的赞誉。前面的话，我都在你的邮件里以各种形式看到过。只有最后一句话是新的，不过其实也有很多人问了。我想先听听你的猜测？”  
真的很多人问过。几乎所有人都把那次在古典圈子的正式亮相当作周深转型的第一步，毕竟这也是唯一合理的方向了。结果就在各大唱片公司纷纷开始准备邀约时，另一个惊异程度不亚于当初他决定参加布拉格之春的消息就被释出了。  
他拒绝了这之后的一系列古典相关邀约，又跑回去做流行歌手。  
就好像他踏出这历经劫难的一步，真的就只是为了唱一首歌。  
这简直是现成的热点问题，顺理成章的在流行歌手周深不好再推拒各种采访通告中被一次次提及，他本人也只好搪塞过去——还有什么其他回答，他确实只是为了唱那一首歌。除却理由不好言明，前因后果全出乎任性。被问得太多，他倒是摸到点套路。凡这么问的，其实大多早就替他想好了一套答案，哪怕再多的不合理也自有人帮他圆，真情实感的像是自己的人生，他倒成个看客，只管高深莫测。  
问得是情真意切，其实未必需要他的回答。  
话到此处，这场本来让周深倍感压力的会面突然变得轻松起来。他静静的坐着，等着对面的见解，然后结束这场对谈。  
年轻的总监先生稍微局促了一下，然后连着强调了三遍“我希望没有冒犯”。  
“事实上，周先生，我可以理解你说的你的水平并不足够这些话，他们说这是东方人含蓄的自谦，我倒觉得这是你对于自我的诚实。但是，请容我在此申明，我对你才华的爱慕绝对货真价实。”  
哦，好新鲜的解读。周深憋笑，原来是这样么。那既然你这么说了，我也不好再说什么。  
“对于学院派的传统解读而言，其实你的演唱确实有一点不对劲，起码说你不是纯粹的抛开自我投入角色，很细微，但是我能感知的到，我相信这也是你所说的缺陷所在，你的诚实真是令人敬佩。”  
对面的演讲好似正渐入佳境，甚至有了一点发现了一位演唱家藏于心底的瓶颈的得意。棒极了，他想，他敏锐的观察到对坐的人脸上表情的出现了一丝裂痕。只有我发现了，我一定能够打动周。  
可是  
“等一下，”周深突然直直的望过来，“我没有全然的抛开自己？”  
他只把这当做胜利的讯号。  
“是的，我理解你为什么拒绝小红玫瑰的邀约。确实，一般来讲，这里的演绎是带有悲悯的，应当拿神的视角去叙述，可你的演唱脱不开身，支点总是关乎自己，所以你觉得没法胜任。其他人总评论你的声音适合歌唱生命和灵魂，可这也是他们的误解，对吗，深？你看，我了解你，你也不必顾虑这些你所认为的‘缺陷’，因为我就是想要一朵来自人间的小红玫瑰，我想演绎一场人间的复活，所以”  
他站起来，野心勃勃，信心十足的伸出手：  
“我邀请你与我一同创造一版全新的马勒二，来吧，深，我们会成功的。”  
出乎意料。对面的人没有动，甚至又端起了面前的咖啡杯，对着杯口凝结的咖啡渍啜了一口。  
“你觉得这是我的顾虑？我怕自己站不到那个冷漠的旁观席上，怕自己没法演绎这个悲悯的角色？”  
他没料想这样的场面，而且周看起来似乎不太愉快，他有点儿慌了。  
“不，周，你要明白我对你的爱慕真的…”  
“我完全相信您，先生，我也明白你的意思。可是你是否理解复活？”  
骨瓷的被子被撂在矮几上，声音清脆。桌面上的花束跟着颤动了一下。  
“你以为复活是悲悯？年轻人，我要告诉你，会怜悯你的人不会要你复活，只有一个不甘的灵魂，抱憾的意志才会复活。  
那不是一种无上的喜悦，他要先挣扎，阵痛，等到学会如何不正面受击，如何不被雕凿，那样只会遭受谴责、遭受指指点点和诘问；无理的、淹顶的，自他的、自我的。  
只有等到成为痛苦，接纳痛苦；只有到痛苦成为梦里也不会忘却，醒时也不会记起的呼吸。”  
他站起来，一点点的拔高，也有什么东西随同他一起起身，变得比面前的雅利安青年还要高大。  
“这时你才复活。”  
高纬度地区的冬天白日短，四点刚过，这会儿地上已经是金红的残照了。  
周已经离开了。他尚处于茫然，但从罕见的周深的“怒火”中他了解到自己应当是彻底搞砸了。  
可是为什么他离开时又拿走了那份合同？  
“...上帝啊。”

等周深步行回到住处，一路的风雪尚未使他平复。  
他怒气冲冲，连他自己都不可思议，可是他凭什么揣测我？  
并且正是因为那个直言不讳的年轻人说的一点不错、他凭什么这么揣测？  
毫无道理、毫无根据的，就仅仅依凭他唱的几句歌词，连这样一个完全陌生的人都可以贴的这样近，然而他自己、以及他唱给的，最应当听懂的那个人却全都麻木，什么都没有发现。  
这不是无根由的暴怒。他终于靠近了自己抱憾的意志，在此之前、也成为了痛苦。  
回到房间，周深当即把邀约的扫描件传给助理，然后开始干他在路上想好的、最紧要的第二件事。  
在他发出消息以后，微信群先是静默了两秒，最后有几个小的大着胆子出来问了。得到他肯定的答复，便又一次陷入疯狂。  
几个年长的没有跟着掺和，都纷纷私信来问了，他们察觉到不寻常，于是关切，周深不紧不慢的回，只说被B团那位野心勃勃的总监说服。  
他在等，这算是他给自己的最后一个仪式，既然是仪式，那么结果无关紧要。在布拉格，那也是一个仪式，只不过他当时自己也没有意识到，因此故事的结局被他拖欠至今。但这一次他明白了，并且是被一个敏感的局外人如此直白的、又准确的戳破了他的一切。  
他应当复活、故事也应当结束。  
在此之后，便不再有那些显得卑弱的、要托付于角色的情感了。他成为苦痛，将自己扼死，再复活。  
-END-


End file.
